


Sycophant

by scrapbullet



Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies)
Genre: Drabble!War, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn is... an extraordinary User.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sycophant

Hacking into a system’s mainframe requires absolute precision, an almost artistic finesse that so many of his fellow programs simply don’t possess, or so his User states. But then, his User states many things, confusing things amongst the blatant praise that causes his circuits to heat, yellow skimming the edge of gold.

Some might say he’s foolish for being so enamoured; a religious fanatic. But when one has direct contact to the one that coded them, that seamlessly pieced together line upon line of intricate data, well, who can blame him?

Flynn is... an extraordinary User.

And Clu is an extraordinary hacker.


End file.
